


Daisy, Daisy, Give Me Your Answer Do

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Hamish Watson-Holmes (Also known as my Sherlock/Kingsman/James Bond/Inception Crossover) [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And he raised Daisy to be a badass, Attempted Assault, But there is an asshole who tries something, Eggsy Unwin is a badass, F/M, Gen, Just Unwin's being badasses, M/M, nothing actually happens, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Daisy Unwin-Hart has been training for Kingsman practically her whole life, she just didn't know which position was waiting for her.





	Daisy, Daisy, Give Me Your Answer Do

**Author's Note:**

> This headcanon's been building up in my head for a while, and this came out. Everyone knows Eggsy's too awesome to let his kids be anything else.

“Uncle Merlin!”

Merlin chuckled as the six-year-old collided with him and wrapped her arms around his legs. “Hello there, princess,” he looked down at her. “Do your fathers know where you are”

Daisy shrugged. “Told Daddy I was gonna come find you,” she said. “Don’t know if he heard me.”

Merlin laughed, “Ya want to come see what I’m working on?”

“Yeah!” Daisy agreed eagerly. “Let’s go, Uncle Merlin!”

“Careful, princess,” he said as he followed her.

“I know,” Daisy said, stopping in front of the door to Merlin’s lab. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Merlin agreed as he opened the door.

* * *

“I didn’t know you were authorized to run maintenance on Kingsman gear,” Merlin said drily.

Daisy jumped a bit, looking guiltily over her shoulder. “Hey, Uncle Merlin,” she said with a shaky grin. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked, not letting her derail him.

“Daddy said his Rainmaker was acting up,” she murmured as Merlin looked over the deconstructed umbrella on her desk. “I thought I’d look it over.”

Merlin hummed. “So what have you discovered?” he asked, settling into a chair next to Daisy.

“The trigger jammed,” Daisy said, picking up the mentioned part. “See?”

“So how do you fix it?” Merlin prompted.

Daisy bit her lip for a second. “Uncle Merlin, are you sure I should be doing this?”

“You didn’t have a problem with that earlier,” Merlin pointed out. “Besides, this one’s an older model, it’s due to be retired soon.”

Daisy nodded, fingers running over the trigger mechanism before explaining how she would fix it.

“Very good,” Merlin agreed when she finished. “Go ahead.”

Daisy did, cleaning and unjamming the trigger before putting the Rainmaker back together. “Here,” she handed it back to Merlin.

Merlin took the umbrella, weighing it between his hands. “Want to come test this with me?”

“Okay!” Daisy agreed, much more eager as the prospect of punishment became further away.

“I’m still telling Harry you took his gear.”

“I’m going to be grounded for a month,” Daisy grumbled.

“Should have thought of that before taking the umbrella.”

* * *

“Urgh,” Daisy shoved away from her desk, scrubbing at her eyes.

“Problem, princess?” Merlin asked.

“I can’t figure out how to make this work,” she growled, jabbing at the blueprints on the desk. “I’ve been working on it for a month.”

Merlin hummed, sitting next to her. “Explain it to me,” he said simply. “It’ll help you figure out where the problem is.”

Daisy nodded, putting a finger on her starting point and tracing the design as she went. “So this connects…” she trailed off, finding her mistake. “Ah ha!” she exclaimed, grabbing her pencil and fixing the problem. “Thanks, Uncle Merlin,” she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Of course, princess,” Merlin smiled.

A week later, a rubber duckie appeared on her desk, wearing little glasses and a little clipboard tucked under his wing. “For explaining things when I’m not around,” the note that came with it read.

* * *

“Hey princess.”

Daisy didn’t respond, focusing instead on her communicator.

“Hey, I’m talking to you!”

“Down girl,” Daisy murmured as her dog started growling. “Don’t get blood everywhere.”

“Little bitch,” the recruit sneered, reaching over Galadriel towards Daisy.

Without looking up, Daisy grabbed the man’s arm and twisted it until she heard a crack. She let go and let the man stumble back a few steps before closing her communicator and standing, “You really think you can get away with that?” she asked, advancing towards the man who was cradling his arm. “Considering I’m an agent and you’re still a recruit?” her sweet smile took on a sharp tinge. “You’re not wrong when you call me princess after all.”

The door to the dorm opened. “Harris,” Merlin snapped. “Gather your things.”

Harris did, grumbling the whole time. “Bitch,” he spat as he passed Daisy.

“What happened to princess?” she asked innocently. “My daddy is Arthur after all.”

The man blanched, not because of the threat of Arthur, but because _everyone _had heard what his queen would do if anyone touched his family.__

“Andrew Harris,” Merlin’s smile was not reassuring. “Guinevere wants to see you before you leave.”

* * *

“I could have taken care of him myself.”

“Of course you could have, princess,” Merlin agreed. “Why were you even in the recruit barracks tonight?”

“It was too quiet in the lab,” Daisy shrugged. “Wasn’t expecting Harris to choose tonight to expose his inner jerkwad.”

“Go tell your father you aren’t actually hurt,” Merlin sighed.

“Yes, Uncle Merlin,” Daisy said with a salute before turning to march out of the room.

“Cheeky barin,” Merlin grumbled fondly after her.

* * *

“Are you sure?” Daisy asked, biting her lip. “Are you sure I’m ready for this?”

“I’ve known you would be my successor since you were ten, princess,” Merlin said. “This isn’t a sudden decision. You’ve been preparing for this your whole life.”

“Are you sure?”

“Daisy,” Merlin put a hand on either of her shoulders. “You are absolutely the best candidate for this job, you are ready for it. Besides, it’s not like you’re on your own. I”ll still be around, and Roxy is still Arthur.”

“Alright,” Daisy let out a long slow breath. “Okay, I can do this,” she straightened up. “I can do this.”

* * *

“No, I swear,” Daisy overheard the recruits for Galahad’s position murmuring amongst themselves. “I overheard Arthur on the phone, she was being gross and sappy and she was talking to Merlin.”

“But what about that bald bloke?” another recruit put in “The one who’s always covered in kids? I saw them making out once.”

“Maybe they’re swingers?” a third voice spoke up. ‘Elyan, in medical, said that Guinevere’s married to Arthur.”

Daisy rolled her eyes as she threw the doors open. “You know,” she said, smiling sharply. “It’s impolite to speculate about the love lives of others.”

* * *

“I just had to explain your love life to the recruits,” Daisy grumbled when Roxy found her in the elder’s office, a glass of scotch in her hand. “I deserve this.”

Roxy just laughed, pouring her own glass. “How bad was it?”

“They thought that we were together,” Daisy murmured into her glass. “And that you were together with Uncle Hamish. And that you were married to Pop.”

Roxy laughed again. “I guess there is a bit of confusion with our code names.”

“Bloody right it is,” Daisy grumbled. “I’m not doing that again. If I have to do that again, you’re going on the longest recon mission I can find.”

Roxy nodded. “Do you want me to call a taxi for you?”

“Yes please,” Daisy mumbled. “I think I may be drunk.”

“You really aren’t a drinker,” Roxy agreed. “Go to the tube, there’ll be a taxi waiting for you at the shop.”

“You’re the best,” Daisy sighed, climbing out of her chair. “I’ll see you Monday.”

“See you Monday,” Roxy agreed, watching the girl leave the room.

“You took way too much pleasure from that,” Eggsy commented through Roxy’s glasses.

“Maybe,” Roxy agreed. “Are you going to make it for tea?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed. “Just getting off the tube now.”

“See you in a few.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman.


End file.
